Love?
by AnimeLoverAndFanForever
Summary: I not sure what to do anymore! Ever since the first day we meet my life has been hecktic! So why? Why do I love you? Pls review! Or I won't post! I don't own gundam seed/ destiny!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gundam seed/Destiny!**

* * *

><p>"Cagalli! Hey Cagalli wake up were here!" <em>Hmm am I hearing things? It must be my imagining things… Oh the voice stopped. <em>"Cagalli! If you don't wake up, Stella will eat your food!"

I instantly opened my eyes and remembered that we have moved to a different house. I sat up to see, Kira! "Kira! Could you stop joking around like that?"

"Maybe if you wake up then I will!" I crossed my arms and glared at him, it only to a few seconds and he cracked. "Kay, I am very sorry for joking around but sis you really have to wake up at times like this."

I looked around to not find Stellar. "Who cares and just tell me where is Stellar?" "Oh Stellar went into the house already, if I were you I would choose your room." _You got to be kidding me!_ I stood out of the car and ran to the house.

_Well this is a three story house; each floor has a bathroom, library/study and 2 bedrooms. The first floor has a kitchen, pool and a lounge room, second floor well has a garden, a nice view and the top floor has a nice view and a music room with a small garden. Well Stellar would like the second floor and Kira would most likely want the first floor, so that would leave me the third floor since I love music._

"Hey Cagalli! Stellar! Come down the stairs! We need to talk about who is getting what room!" I ran down the stairs into the lounge room. Kira was on the sofa and Stellar is just by the door.

"Kay now that we are all here which floor and room do you girls wants? Stellar?"

"The second floor please."

"Cagalli which one do you want?"

"The third floor please."

"Well then Stellar you get the second floor, Cagalli you get the top floor and I get the first floor everything agreed?"

"Yes!" Stellar and I said in unison.

"Then all of us have the floor we want, no problem. Now we just need to get our uniforms and get our books then we are done and can attend class on Monday."

"Kira?"

"Yes what is it Cagalli?"

"Can I wear the boy's uniform?"

"Deepens why."

"Why I want to wear the boys uniform well it is 10 times better than the girls, it is not pink and frilly or come with bows."

"Cagalli you don't need to wear the pink one you know?"

"Then what other colours are there?"

"Blue and green. They also do not have frills; the green is a simple winter clothing just a plain dress with a white bow on the side and the blue one is the same but it has a black bow. (Like the dress that she wore in Gundam seed while leaving the Archangel to Orb.) "

"Then I choose the green!"

"Okay then which one do you want Stellar?"

"The Blue one please!"

"Now that I organized, we will meet outside of the car."

"Kay then I will just go upstairs and unpack, see you later!"

I got the boxes and ran up the stairs, once I got to the room I dropped them on to the floor near the wardrobe and glanced at my room. It had a King sized bed, a white wardrobe and a side table. The walls are coloured a creamy white but I think I could do something with it and the floor was made out of marble. My room was next to the bathroom and across from the music room and next to the bathroom there is a huge study. _Well it could look way worse! So I am lucky to have the top floor! _I started to unpack my things and placed my belongings into or onto the place where they belonged. _Now it looks like my style… _"Cagalli! It is time to go hurry up." _Well time went fast…_

"Coming!" I grabbed my bag and ran to the car.

"Sorry, I didn't notice that an hour has gone past." I jumped into the front seat, Kira was in the divers seat and Stellar was in the back seat.

"It is no problem and hour didn't go past yet, well not until another 5 minutes."

"Then why did you call me to get down to the car 5 minutes earlier because we knew if we didn't you would not go to the car."

"Kay then, can we go to the uniform shop and book store already?"

"Then let's go."

* * *

><p>"Now were done! No more things to do!" I celebrated!<p>

"Yes no more things to do!" said Stellar and Kira in unison.

After a hard day's work, we got some rest and got ready for tomorrow our first day of school.

"Cagalli, it is time to wake up or we will be late!" _Oh no! Not this again..._ I got up off my bed and got dressed for school and ran down the stairs for breakfast. As usual they were setting up the table; I got the plates from the cupboards and placed them on the table.

"What are we eating to day Kira?"

"Miso soup and rice with a side of salmon." Kira went away into the kitchen and came back with the food.

"Yummy!" said Stellar and I.

"Thank you for the meal!" We all said in unison and then started to eat at the table; once we were done we brushed our teeth and got into the car together and went to school together.

As we were coming to the school I suddenly got nervous… "Umm you guys do you think that they will think that Stellar and I are sisters?"

"We you two look alike so no one will even think that you two are actually a princess and her body guard so don't worry! Ever since we were little Uzumi made sure that no photos or videos of us went public, again like I said nothing to be worried about. Do you think we should tell them at we are siblings?"

"Yeah sure but they would probably think that Stellar and I are twins and not you and I."

"I bet they will be surprized…"

"Yeah but I bet they will be shocked, how much do to want to bet?"

"I guess since this is the first day of school 30 bucks,"

"Then if I win then you give me 30 bucks but if I lose I give you 30 bucks… Kay it is a deal!" We parked the car and went to the Principals for our starter packs.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Miss Yula, Mr Yamato and Miss Loussier. " She handed out 3 huge files with all our names on it. "This is your starter pack; you three will be in the same homeroom but will have different classes. I am Ms. Rammius as you three know I am your principle. If you need to get lost on your way to class there is a note that excuses you for being late or lost. There is also a rule book, map, time table, locks, locker combinations and your computer username and password. I hope you will enjoy your time at this school. You may be dismissed now."<p>

We all said our thanks and left for homeroom. "Kira, how do think our homeroom will be."

"I am not sure but I am assure you that there is going to be a 'mixed' class."

"I already knew that tell me a thing I don't know."

I looked up at the signs in front of the class rooms. "What class were in?"

"Year 9, Class A." _Okay we are in the year 9 area already now where's class A, there is class F, class E, class D, class C, class B… Class A!_

"Were here."

"We are only 30 minutes early before homeroom starts."

"Well then I am going to the locker so I can get all of these books off my back, Kira what are the first 3 periods we are taking?"

"For all of those classes we are together umm it is music and English."

"Thanks see you guys later!" I ran off to find my locker. _My locker is number 21 and I am at locker number 19 so it is three lockers down from this one… there it is! Locker 21, okay my locker combination is 8,9,13, well that should not be hard to remember. _I used my locker combination got my locker to open and then I put my books into a neat order. I grabbed my music and English books, locked my locker and rushed to homeroom.

"Hey Kira and Stellar." I walked up to them in the empty classroom. "Where is everyone?"

"They haven't come yet and class starts in 10 minutes so no worries."

"Kay..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>People in the next chapter is where Athrun and Cagalli!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, so if class doesn't start for another 10 minutes, why don't we walk around the school?"

"But Cagalli, what if we get lost?"

"Then we get lost, plus they can't blame us if we do!" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could.

"Okay, we will go out walking but not too far from the building." I walked to him and a gave him a huge hug!

"Thanks Kira!"

"Let's go!" I said while I pulled Kira and Stellar outside.

_I found a little dirt road, it has Sakura tree's going down the road and at the end from what it seems a park. _"It's nice huh? I didn't know that the PLANTS would be so peaceful." _There are so many things here… _I looked around, _Kira and Stellar are gone… They probably went off somewhere. _I continued to walk down the pathway.

"Kyaaa!" _Did I hear someone scream? _I looked in the direction of the scream and found a girl on the ground holding her ankle. I imminently ran to her.

"Miss are you okay?

"Well… I kind of fell down from that tree over there and I think I broke or twisted my ankle."

"Why were you up in that tree?"

"Because I want to put the bird's nest back up there."

"What bird's nest?"

"It's the one over there it is hanging by a few branches but I am afraid that it is still going to fall the branches are really unstable."

"Don't worry about it; I will do it for you!"

"Okay thanks…. Excuse but what is your name?"

"Cagalli Yula, yours?

"Lacus Cline. It is very nice to meet you!"

"Also to you." I gave her a smile and then I started climbing a tree, As soon as I was close enough to get the nest, I grabbed it and put it in a safer spot. I slowly went down then tree and went back to Lacus.

"Okay that's done now let's take you to the nurses office but well I need your help to get there."

"Okay, I will be happy to oblige." I put her arm over my shoulder and then she gave me the directions as we went to the nurse's office.

"Thanks for helping me again."

"Like I said it's no problem as long as you feel better later." I turned and headed off to class.

"Cagalli, where were you! Stellar and I were really worried that you had an accident or something!"

"Don't worry! I am here now!"

"Ok then, we need to get to class NOW! It is starting in like 2 minutes!"

"Kay then we have to RUN!" I grabbed his hand and ran to homeroom.

*Ring*

"Good, we made it!"

"Kira is that you?" We looked to our side.

"Athrun? Is that you? It has been such a long time!" They gave each other a hug.

"Who is this, is she a girlfriend?" They looked at me.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you guys were just holding hands."

"Umm sorry… Athrun but Kira and I aren't dating. We are just best friends."

"Sorry… Umm what is your name?"

"Cagalli Yula, it is nice to meet you."

"Hello, my name is Athrun Zala it is nice to meet you to!" His eyes meet with mine. I looked away, _what am I feeling right now? I feel so strange, I never felt like this before… It is best if I ignore it!_

"Everyone get into your seats!"

"Well bye Cagalli, bye Kira!" he walked to his desk and sat down.

"Well students, we have 3 transfer student today. Their names are Cagalli Yula, Kira Yamato and Stellar Loussier. Could you three come to the front and introduce yourselves?"

We all walked in front of the class to introduce our selves, Stellar and I looked at Kira to go. "Okay I guess I will go first but you guys will owe me!" He whispered to us.

"Hello everyone my name is Kira Yamato and it is very nice to meet you all. I am 16 years old, I have 2 sisters, I come from ORB and I hope this year will be a year to remember!"

Stellar thought it would be fun, so she went next. "Hello, my name is Stellar Loussier, Stellar is 15 years old and Stellar has 2 older siblings, Stellar also comes from ORB. It was nice to meet you all!"

_It is my turn. _"Well my name is Cagalli Yula, I am 16 years old. I have a twin brother and a younger sister. I also came from ORB."

"Since everyone is done with their introductions, Could Kira sits next to Tolle, Stellar next to Meer and Cagalli next to Athrun. Could Tolle, Meer and Athrun please raise their hands."

We walked to the desks that we were assigned to but before I could even sit down, someone moaned. "Miss! Why does **she **get to sit next to Athrun? She is ugly! She is wearing glasses, her hair is tied up like it was tied up by a monkey and…" _Oh the disuse is working but her comments are pissing me off!...but she looks just like Lacus, but has the opposite personality! _

"Meer you have detention!"

"But Miss!"

"Not Buts Meer! Go straight to the principal's office!"

"This is so unfair!" she said as she stopped out of the room.

"Okay it is time to do the role! As I can see everyone is here except Lacus. I wonder where she is? She has never late to class!"

"Excuse me but do you mean Lacus Cline?"

"Oh yes how do you know her?"

"Well I meet her this morning, she is in sick bay."

"Why?"

"I think she had a twisted ankle but there were many people taking after her, so I thought…"

"Oh it's okay then!"

"Cagalli?"

"Yes, what is it Athrun?"

"I am sorry about Meer… She has been like this for a while, every time a girl gets close she or her friends get in the way."

"Oh its okay, I don't mind."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye Kira, Stellar! Meet with you later!" As soon as they went out of sight I went to the sick bay to check up on Lacus.

"Hi Lacus!"

"Hi Cagalli, how are you? Are you doing well?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Lacus I should be asking you that, not the other way around! You're the one in sick bay."

"I guess you right. I am doing well considering I have a twisted ankle but at least I will be able to walk again and go to classes as well."

"You're going to class? Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I sat next to her bed.

"Yes I am sure about going to class, plus I have music next with my homeroom. "

"Okay but could I at least walk with you to your classes."

"Okay but are you sure? You might be late to your classes with your homeroom?"

"I am in your homeroom. So that won't worry me one bit!" I gave her a warm smile.

"Really! I didn't know that we had new student!"

"Actually, we have new students."

"How so? There are more students coming into our class?"

"Yes well they already are. Kira Yamato and Stellar Loussier."

"Well I am happy for them!"

"The bell is going to ring soon, we better be going!"

*Ring*

"Were… on time."

"We are!" _She is an angel, she is never worried and she is always kind. How I envy her, she has such a care free life unlike mine._

We sat into our assigned seats and they are right next to each other!

"Aren't we lucky?"

"Yes we are! Plus we are the first ones up here."

"I wonder what happened what happened to the others."

"Late? Didn't hear the bell maybe?" I turned my head to look outside the window and saw the others running up the stairs.

"You guys took long enough." Lacus and I said in unison. Everyone stared at us for a few moments and then sat down in their seats, before the teacher came in.

"I see everyone is here, now let's start today's lesson with singing, the new transfer students are going to sing first in this order: Kira Yamato, Stellar Loussier and Cagalli Yula." She turned to Kira and asked "What will you sing today?"

"I guess Invoke, in English."

"Oh something interesting." Kira sang that whole piece in perfection. The notes were on the exact key and he didn't sound horrible.

She then turned to Stellar. "What will you sing for us?"

"Shinkai no Kodoku but like Kira it will be in English." She was like Kira, she sang to her hearts content with no wrong notes but now it is my turn…

She looked at me, "Cagalli, what will you sing?"

"Sigh Precious Rose with an English dialog."

"What is everyone today so far singing English songs?"

"Because we rather sing in other dialogs than Japanese?"

"I guess so. Could you please sing for us now?"

"Of course." _This is my first time sing in front of someone apart from Kira, Stellar and Father…_

I opened my mouth and all the words just came out of my mouth. Once I was done I instantly sat down and looked at my desk.

"THAT'S IT!" I looked to my side to see Meer again… "HOW DOES ALL THE TRANSFER STUDENTS KNOW ENGLISH AND HOW TO SING!"

"We because we can?"

"THEY ARE JUST NATURALS, NOTHING IMPORT…" I slammed my hands onto the desk to get her to shut up!

"Excuse me Meer but that is insulting to Kira and Stellar. They are both Coordinators, so why just now you called them naturals that are of not of importance? You're playing with fire at the moment. Dangerous fire that could make you regret everything you have done so far. If I were you, you would apologise to them." I stood up and walked out of the room.


End file.
